Noche escarlata cayendo del cielo azul
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: un estudiante guapo ah llegado a Seisou, siendo transferido a la zona de musik junto a Hino... ¿que relacion tiene con el afamado Tsurigi y por ke es un "hibrido"?


Nota:tanto _**La corda d' oro**_ como_** Alichino**_ le pertenece a su autor respectivamente, yo solo pido prestados sus personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación sanamente, espero y les guste tanto como me gusto a mí.

**Noche escarlata cayendo del cielo azul.**

_La nieve cae… Un corazón frío a punto de morir… Un alma caritativa extendiendo las manos tratando de alcanzar lo preciado para ella y tratar de salvarle… Ese es… La noche escarlata…_

_Recuerdo aquella noche como si hubiese sucedido hace unos instante pero no… Es mentira… Sucedió hace más de 10 años… Aunque… Mi "yo" de ahora no lo recuerda y prefiere seguir teniendo una vida normal en vez de seguir aquel pedazo de memoria que es revivido últimamente en mi ser desde hace unas semanas._

Una mañana como cualquier otra, una pelirroja se levanta pesadamente y con el sonido del despertador inundando sus oídos con eficacia. Se acerca lentamente a su baño, donde observa el reflejo de su antiguo yo, tan hermoso, lleno de vitalidad y una gran sonrisa; para luego caer en la cruda realidad de que es casi todo lo opuesto a su antiguo "yo".

-¿el tiempo ah pasado ya?-se cuestiona mentalmente –pero si apenas son 10 años desde que te vi por última vez-notando una herida en su pecho –pero no me importa, mientras pueda seguir adelante con esta vida que me regalaste… Ok-se mete a bañarse tan rápido como se lo permiten sus brazos –pensar en el pasado es lo mismo que no superar aquel acontecimiento-piensa la chica ya llorando –si pudiera regresarte esto...-observa entre sus ojos húmedos un hermoso collar plateado con una joya brillante en el ojo -¿me perdonarías por hacer tal estupidez?-piensa.

Tras unos minutos silenciosos en su ser; se encuentra la pelirroja en camino hacia su escuela; viajando en una limosina en compañía de un guapo chico de su misma edad, largo cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros de color gris, ojos de la misma tonalidad que su melena lisa; lleva puesto el mismo uniforme que la chica, solo que en versión masculina y con aires de grandeza.

-y bien…-rompe el silencio la chica -¿qué te trae a Japón eh Tsurigi?-pregunta la chica al ver su delicado rostro afeminado.

-nada en especial-le contesta cruzado de piernas y recargándose de su mano, observando el rostro de su ahora compañera de por vida –sabes que este es mi 1er año de escuela, además de que será también el último…Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que la frase "noche escarlata cayendo del cielo azul" no se cumpla al pie de la letra-aconseja sonriente.

Cabizbaja -¿es mejor que se cumpla no es así?-le encara –después de todo ambos poseemos la "afinidad" –sonríe –aunque la tuya no ah despertado en su totalidad, al menos no hasta que muera yo en tus brazos-sonríe Kaho.

-no tienes que decir tales cosas… Kahoko-le aconseja –a diferencia de mí, tienes una vida por delante y amigos que te quieren…-una suave sonrisa fugaz apareció en sus labios –no quiero atraerte en mis problemas, si te acompaño es por que Ryouko me obligo-mirando por la ventana –no tengo opción-.

Tras un arduo silencio por parte de ambos; la lujosa limosina se detuvo frente a la escuela de la que ahora en adelante sería parte de su vida estudiantil.

Abriendo la puerta –que tenga un buen día… Tsurigi-sama, Kahoko-sama-dice el conductor de aspecto raro.

Saliendo y le extiende la mano –ven por favor mi amada Kahoko-esto último lo dice conteniendo sus ganas de reírse.

Totalmente sonrojada –no digas cosas penosas-le aconseja.

-wow es un chico rico y trae a Hino-san como si de una princesita se tratase-piensan las chicas al ver la escena; un tanto glorificada: una avergonzada Kaho siendo sostenida en brazos del apuesto chico; mientras el conductor acomoda una silla de ruedas a su lado.

La coloca en la silla –esta listo Miyoubi… Puedes retirarte-le dice el chico.

Le mira con esos ojos rojos –claro Tsurigi-sama-le dice con esa sonrisa adornada por un labial delicado color rosa; por su gorro de conductor se puede asomar algunos cabellos blanquizcos y que decir de su ropa, holgada notablemente –me retiro, que tengan un buen día-aconseja al subirse al transporte y marcharse.

Sonriente –es hora de ir a clases Tsurigi-dice la pelirroja notablemente animada.

-claro Kahoko-sonriente impulsa su silla de ruedas, dispuesta a ir a su salón.

En el salón 3-"A"…

-por razones personales, a partir de hoy ellos formaran parte de nuestro alumnado… Por favor preséntense-aconseja el profesor.

Sonriente –soy Hino Kahoko… Como sabrán, desde mi accidente me es imposible caminar, por lo cual fui trasladada aquí donde no hay necesidad de subir escaleras, gusto en conocerlos a todos-inclina su cabeza hacia delante.

Acomoda sus cabellos de lado –soy Van Hellsing Tsurigi… Vengo de intercambio de Transilvania… Espero y podamos llevarnos bien-sonríe encantadoramente.

-¡kyaaa que lindo!-gritan las chicas emocionadas.

-¡guarden silencio!-viendo a un peli azul –ya que Tsukimori fue el único que participo al lado de Hino-san, se encargara de ella mientras Mori-san de Van Hellsing-les ordena –espero y sean buenos compañeros-se marcha.

-¿A dónde fue?-preguntan unos.

Se acerca –hola Van-kun… Me llamo Mori Manami…-el chico le ignora -¡eh que malos mo!-viendo que se acerca a la pelirroja.

-ven te ayudo-sujetando su mochila, empuja su silla hasta el lugar adecuado –espero y te acoples al último año de preparatoria-sonríe –sabes que después de esto tendrás que despedirte de Japón-le aconseja.

-¡eh espera!-grita Mori -¿a que te refieres?-le cuestiona -¡acaso Hino-san se irá a otro lugar!-.

-ah…-ríe nerviosamente –mi mamá ah muerto recientemente y mis hermanos ya encontraron lugar donde quedarse así que al ser yo menor de edad, ¡me enviaron a América a estudiar con mi amigo Tsurigi!-señalando al chico –No soy la única que pago este tipo de cosas ¿no lo crees Mori-san?-le cuestiona manteniendo esa sonrisa.

Deprimida –Hino-san-dice triste.

Sonriente –así que por ahora es mi último año en Seisou-mirando a Tsurigi –Tsurigi tengo ganas, ¿me ayudas por favor?-le pide bondadosamente.

-claro-le ayuda a salir del salón -¿dónde lo sentiste?-pregunta serio.

-en el techo-dice sin sentido –esos tipos…-le mira -¿acaso no se cansaron de seguirnos la pista?-le cuestiona divertido.

-bueno…-se acerca y la carga en sus brazos –es hora de ver lo que hace Miyoubi-ríe maliciosamente mientras se marcha corriendo a una velocidad considerable, mientras la chica se mantiene con los ojos cerrados para que el aire no le moleste su mirar.

Tras unos 2 minutos…

Abriendo la puerta -¡que sucede Miyoubi!-grita Tsurigi mientras observa como varias personas verdaderamente hermosas con diferentes tipos de alas rodean al chofer, el cual apenas y puede mantenerse en pie.

-¡llegas tarde, saber que sin master estoy debilitada!-le reclama.

-lo siento-expulsando unas hermosas alas tan blancas como su alma pura.

-jeje… ¿así que este es el verdadero poder de aquel que posee la "afinidad"?-le cuestiona la chica mientras unas alas negras son expulsadas de su espalda –veo que somos realmente opuestos-se mantiene en el aire gracias a sus alas –yo me encargare de ellos Tsurigi-en un ágil movimiento, se coloca detrás de estos seres y les besa en la mejilla, ocasionando que exploten al instante.

-vaya que problemática eres…-tomando algunas de las plumas de sus hermosas alas blancas; las cuales lanza a su objetivo y explotando al instante –no te olvides que tu vida esta en mis manos, Kaho-chibi-le dice sonriente.

Le mira –ok…-sus alas desaparecen y cae al suelo, escupiendo sangre –vaya, vaya… ¿así que este es mi castigo por ser el tabú del mundo?-pregunta.

Se acerca –claro… Híbrido…-dice Miyoubi –Eres ½ humano ½ alichino… ¿verdad?-le cuestiona –no solo al matar alichinos con tu habilidad: la "afinidad"; sino que al usarla te haces daño a ti misma… Debido a tu sangre alichino que corre por tus venas…-aclara Miyoubi –si los alichinos siguen a ambos… Será mejor que Tsurigi termine con tu vida, para que incluso su alma sea común y corriente-declara –sabes que el si un usuario de la "afinidad" asesina a un híbrido que tenga la misma habilidad, podrá ser un humano común y corriente-sentencia –en pocas palabras…-señalando a la chica –la única forma de borrar tu "afinidad" sellada en tu corazón es matar a esa chica y comerte su alma-sentencio.

Silencio matador que es interrumpido por todo el harem personal de la chica, los cuales llevan cualquier cosa que puedan ser usados en batalla.

-¡no permitiré que le hagas daño a Hino!-reclama Tsuchiura.

-cierto… ¡Kaho-chan no es ningún alichino!-dice Hihara molesto.

-ara, ara… ¿qué clase de amigo serías si la mataras ahora mismo?-le cuestiona Yunoki con esa sonrisa.

Cabizbaja –si eso es verdad entonces…-tomando la mano de Tsurigi, al instante comienza a envejecer –lo siento Tsurigi…-le sostiene fuertemente.

-¡no lo hagas, debe haber otra forma!-le reclama –por favor…-se pone a su altura –no me dejes… No de nuevo…-derrama una lagrima.

Sonriente –no te preocupes… Tsurigi…-le muestra un bello rostro, aún con su piel arrugada –no llores hijo mío…-se quedan helados su harem –después de todo tu padre fue una persona asombrosa y nunca olvidare mi deuda con Ryouko…-le sonríe mientras comienza a desvanecerse –adiós para siempre… Mi amado hijo Tsurigi…-se desvanece por completo; las pocas luces que viajan a su alrededor, entra en el cuerpo de su amado hijo, el cual llora amargadamente al sentir el poder de su madre.

-adiós… mamá-mirando al cielo.

_Estoy segura que te ira de maravilla de ahora en adelante, mi querido hijo Tsurigi… Yo… Descanso en paz en este hermoso jardín de flores, esperando tu regreso a mis brazos hijo mío… No te culpes por aquella vez que fallecí… Soy infinitamente feliz de haber muerto escuchando tu voz diciendo, "adiós mamá"…_

_Sabes… no me importa ser "noche escarlata" mientras mi adorado "cielo azul" sea ese hombre que reemplazo a tu padre en mi corazón… Tsukimori Len…_

_Que lastima..._

FIN.

_**Noche escarlata cayendo del cielo azul  
>me encuentro llorando a causa de un mal amor<br>te necesito a mi lado por que  
>eres la luz de mis ojos…<strong>_

_**La princesa cadáver me ah dicho claramente  
>que ya no tiene sentimiento alguno por mí<br>solamente tu presencia abrumadora  
>será capaz de levantarme los ánimos…<strong>_

_**Cielo azul brillando sobre mí pesar  
>esa princesa cadáver<br>me ah hecho llorar…  
>Cada vez me siento más sola<br>No lo puedo soportar…**_

_**Noche escarlata cayendo del cielo azul  
>ya fue suficiente de tanto vivir<br>algún día tu mismo entenderás  
>lo que es la misma muerte…<strong>_

_**Noche escarlata cayendo del cielo azul  
>hoy en día eh perecido en tus brazos<br>no me sueltes nunca amor mío  
>eso solo lo harás al morir…<strong>_


End file.
